


Reincarnation

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/F, Romance, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is afraid of plenty of things, but dying itself isn't one of them. Tillow. Set sometime around season five or six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Two-hundred word double-drabble fill for mangacrack's prompt at comment_fic: "any, any, My only fear is coming back reincarnated."

"I'm not really afraid to die," Willow admits. She's lying across the mattress the wrong way, her toes curled around the edges of Tara's pillowcase and her fingers dangling over the edge of the bed for Miss Kitty to watch in fascination.

Tara sits cross-legged beside her, book open across her lap and skirt tight at her knees. "What are you afraid of, then?" she asks. She tucks a fallen bit of hair behind her ear and tilts her head to the side to study her girlfriend with a look of patience and quiet curiosity.

Miss Kitty's eyes are big with questions. Willow stares at the cat as the cat stares back. She releases her lower lip from her teeth after a long moment. "Reincarnation," she says eventually.

"Why?"

Willow rolls onto her side to look Tara in the eye. Stares into the blue and gives in. She opens her mouth and gives up the words that burrow down inside, unspoken to avoid jinx, unthought to avoid panic.

"Because what if you don't know me?"

Tara's fingers find hers and grip, gentle and tight all at once in an action that brings Willow comfort beyond expressing.

"I'll always know you."


End file.
